<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Folie à trois by cagestark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983255">Folie à trois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/pseuds/cagestark'>cagestark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Grossly Indulges Her Own Kinks, Cuckolding, Dominant!Bucky, Established Pepperony, F/M, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, There are Feelings between Winteriron but Don't Worry About It, roleplaying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagestark/pseuds/cagestark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper have a kink. Bucky helps them indulge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Folie à trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Pepper opens the door to let Bucky in, Tony is seated to have the perfect vantage point. The ex-assassin nods politely to Pepper, murmurs a soft, rumbling “Ma’am,” before stepping into the penthouse, soft heavy boots making no sound on the hardwood floors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The electricity is tangible in the air: how many months had he and Pepper spent dirty talking about this idea, then seriously talking about this idea? Too many to count. When they’d brought the idea to Bucky, he’d eyed them with a barely contained savagery before agreeing. The three of them had been in a group text for the last three weeks discussing limits and past experiences and kinks. Their compatibility had been nearly shocking—nearly. “I saw it coming,” Pepper had panted into his ear one night from where she was seated on his cock. “Or maybe I just hoped it would be him. I bet that serum enhanced </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea has Tony cumming inside her with a breathless sound, her lips curling as she rides him through his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s prepared for everything, thought of every scenario (and talked through most of them in the group chat) but nothing prepares him for the way Bucky’s eyebrows rise, the unimpressed look he measures out to Tony. Then he turns away, as if Tony weren’t even there. Being ignored so obviously makes something low in his stomach burn, throat bobbing as he swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s hand is huge when he cups Pepper’s jaw with it. Then Tony watches as another man kisses his wife, coaxes her head to the perfect angle and plunders her open mouth. Tony’s hands turn into fists, entranced by the soft sounds of them kissing, the wet, sensual sucks. Pepper looks unstable on her feet, still wearing her heels from the long workday. Bucky leads her back until she’s flush against the bar, one palm pressed to the glossy wood so she can support herself while the other comes to rest on his chest. When one of Bucky’s own palms comes down, down, tracing the sensual curve from the outside of her breast down her side to her hip and then back to cup her ass and drag her firmly against him, Pepper makes a sound that has Tony’s cock jerking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bucky pulls away, Pepper’s mouth is red and raw. “You like that?” he murmurs, close enough that his breath must be brushing her face. “God, you need it bad, don’t you? When’s the last time a real man fucked you? When’s the last time you haven’t had to fake it when you cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper’s eyes drift to where Tony is seated on the leather loveseat, watching, useless. Her face flushes red, guilty. Bucky takes her chin and turns her, forces her to ignore Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I already know,” says Bucky. He takes her hand and guides it down between his legs. He is only half hard where Pepper cups his cock, but her eyes widen. “Feel that? Have you ever taken a cock that size?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. Tony’s own cock throbs between his legs—all the humiliation tonight is purely an act, but chances are Bucky is larger, that he will be the largest cock Pepper’s ever taken. The thought makes Tony bite back on a sound of his own. His chest heaves, and he hopes they can’t hear the sound of his heavy breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t keep you waiting then. Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony jerks when he realizes that Bucky has called out to him. Pale eyes are narrowed in on him, the sheer intensity enough to take his breath away. Bucky is so fucking into this, so fucking good at this. He blinks, realizing that the other man has spoken and Tony missed it, entire being focused on the way Bucky’s hands work his belt open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Bucky begins again, slow and condescending in a way that sets Tony on fire. “Get over here. Down on your knees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a miracle that Tony’s muscles work enough to let him slip off of the sofa and on to the floor. He crawls the few feet between them and feels so, so small kneeling in the other man’s shadow. Jesus, he thinks. How has he never noticed before how huge Bucky is? But then Bucky’s size is on his mind in a whole different way: Bucky draws his naked cock from inside his opened jeans. Obviously Pepper’s musings about the serum’s enhancements were on target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?” Bucky asks. “Get me hard. I’m not going to make your wife lift a finger, not when she’s probably been workin’ those fingers to the bone to satisfy herself. Suck me so I can fuck her properly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t discussed this explicitly. Tony had mentioned that in his young adulthood, he’d been with a string of men and enjoyed it enough that he considered himself bisexual. It had been years though since he’d even kissed a man, much less blown one. But Pepper had mentioned how much the idea appealed to her, how she liked the idea of Tony being—not forced, perhaps, but coaxed. When he glances at her, her eyes are wide, both hands gripping at the bar to keep herself standing. She has no idea how badly Tony wants Bucky’s cock inside his mouth, and Tony uses that to his advantage, dallying until one of Bucky’s fists clutches at Tony’s hair, the grip dancing between painful and pleasurable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make her wait, and don’t bother trying to make me cum—from the sounds of it, you couldn’t even if you tried. But if I like your enthusiasm, maybe I’ll let you watch while I fuck her instead of facing the corner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony opens his mouth. Bucky feeds him his cock, wasting no time before guiding it past his lax lips. There is no gentleness, and Tony is grateful that Bucky is only half hard as he fucks himself into Tony’s mouth. Otherwise the back of his throat would be taking a fucking beating. Even though he knows it is fruitless, that even if he were to give Bucky the blowjob of a lifetime, the man wouldn’t tell him so, he works hard, desperate to coax a reaction from him. Tony sucks, working his tongue along the burning length of him and tonguing the slit when he gets the chance to. When he’s rewarded with the bitter taste of precum, it makes him groan, eyes fluttering closed. Bucky’s enjoying this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s jarred from the floaty headspace when Bucky pulls out, slapping his cock wetly against Tony’s cheek. Then Bucky is gone, crossing back to Pepper whose eyes are glued to where his fully-hard cock juts from his open jeans. They kiss again before Bucky glances over his shoulder where Tony kneels, hard and abandoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to the bedroom. Get naked and wait for us. On the floor—understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nods, but Bucky has already turned away, one hand reaching behind Pepper to finger the zipper of her tight dress. Losing sight of them together is almost painful, but not following orders doesn’t feel like an option. He undresses, folding the clothes hastily and then kneels on the floor. He waits. And waits. From this vantage point, he can’t see them through the doorway, but he can hear them. The sensual sound of kissing. Clothes rustling. Murmuring voices, though he can’t make out the words no matter how much he strains. Then comes the sound of wet sucking, and Tony wonders what Bucky is doing—is he sucking at her breasts, tonguing the small, coral colored nipples that Tony loves giving attention to? Is he marking her neck, leaving a bruise that Tony will have to look at for the next indefinite amount of time? Or has he kneeled down, hitching one heeled foot over her shoulder to suck at her wet, bare cunt? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And beneath it all: Tony isn’t even important enough to witness it. He’s in the bedroom, forced to wait, to listen as another man brings his wife pleasure. Between his legs, he watches as a drop of precum slips from the head of his reddened cock. He thinks about touching himself, but Bucky didn’t say he could. Tonight, Bucky is in control, and half the fun is in obeying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entire minutes pass before Bucky and Pepper enter. Both are completely naked, both stunning sights. Pepper is beautiful, all soft, milky skin dotted in freckles, her strawberry blonde hair mussed and down around her shoulders. It’s a body he has come to learn and love well. Bucky’s is new to him: pale like moonlight, hard and bulking in all the ways Pepper’s isn’t. The metal arm, the graphic scarring around his shoulder—those things are secondary to everything else in the moment. Together, they look beautiful, like art come to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky helps her up onto the bed, coaxing her to sit at the edge nearest to where Tony kneels before he sits up behind her, chest pressed to her back. His hands come up with a practiced motion to cup her modest breasts, gently thumbing at her nipples. Pepper sighs happily, her head falling back to rest against his shoulder. The sight of her takes Tony’s breath away, fills his chest with a pleasant warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Bucky mutters into her ear. “Spread those legs. Show him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper’s chest stutters in its rise and fall. Her pale thighs part, trembling. There’s a expanse of trimmed hair, a few shades darker than the blonde of her hair, but her lips are bare: flushed, wet. One of Bucky’s fingers traces the saturated seam from her entrance to her clit, and it comes away soaked. With tenderness, he parts her outer lips, her hips jerking gently to try to chase his fingers. Her clit is exposed, desperate for stimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how wet she is for me,” Bucky murmurs. He splays his hand to keep her parted for Tony’s gaze and uses one metal finger to trace around her clit. Peppers lets out a high whine, eyes closed, mouth parted. Bucky takes her clit between his thumb and forefinger, applying the slightest pressure. “Who owns this? Who does this belong to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Pepper pants. “It’s yours, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hums. “Good girl. But I wasn’t talking to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shudders. His mouth is dry, but he croaks out: “Yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to mark her inside and out,” Bucky says, eyes locked on Tony’s. All the time, his fingers gently roll her clit between his fingers, Pepper reaching up to cover her own mouth lest she makes sounds that drown out his words. “I’m going to have my cock in every hole she has. I’m going to touch places inside her that you’ve never touched, that she’s only dreamed of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” she pants, one hand clutching at his thigh. “Bucky, I’m—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony—over here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony crawls the few feet to the bed. This close, he can smell Pepper: the feminine, clean scent of her that makes his head spin. His mouth waters, desperate to bury his tongue inside her, to take her swollen clit between his lips and suckle her to ecstasy. But he can’t do either of these things, not unless Bucky gives him leave to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put one finger inside her. Just one. It always feels better to have something to clench down on when you cum, doesn’t it, sweet girl?” Pepper hums in affirmation. Tony eases one finger gently inside her, groaning at the silken heat, the soft textured touch of her walls. He draws it out to thrust back in, but Bucky stops him with a sharp look. “I’m doing you a favor, letting you experience what it feels like when a woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>cums. She doesn’t need your cock or your finger. She just needs me. Stay still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” says Tony, the words barely a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky resumes rolling Pepper’s clit, the other hand mercilessly teasing one of her breasts. Tony watches at the tension inside her coils, coils, the muscles in her stomach jumping as she squirms, and Bucky shows her no mercy, pulling her to the edge and then thrusting her off of it. Tony feels her cum before either of them realize, her walls clenching down around his finger tightly and then releasing in several spasms. He knows from experiences that it feels amazing on his cock. Feeling it now, not even allowed to thrust his fingers into her. More cum drips from the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Bucky says, pressing a wet kiss to the juncture of her neck. “You can thank me, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tony just knows, knows who Bucky is talking to. “Thank you,” he murmurs, easing his finger from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky catches his wrist before his finger can reach his mouth. “Who really earned her cum?” Bucky asks lowly. “You? Or me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trembling, Tony offers him the soaked finger. Bucky takes it into his mouth and sucks it clean, not even giving Tony the chance to enjoy the feeling of his mouth around the digit. His eyes, pale and dark all at once, glitter. “Now, you’re learning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper makes a sound, something desperate and affected. Bucky’s head leans into her on instinct, nuzzling at the juncture of her shoulder and her neck. His hand comes up, still glistening from where he teased wetness from her entrance up over her clit. He uses the wet fingers to tease at one of her beaded nipples, sensual softness. She makes another noise in her throat, arching her back to thrust her breast further into his hand. Tony’s eyes fall to where her legs are still spread just in time to see her cum smear against the silken bedspread as she tries to grind her sex against the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Bucky says. “Once isn’t enough, is it? Can you have multiples, sweet thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never have before,” Pepper says, voice trembling with uncertainty. Then, a little shyly: “But it feels like I could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughs a little, a breathy exhale that has Tony’s cock jerking. The hand not teasing her breast falls back between her legs, two metal fingers that press flush against the seam of her pussy. As soon as she has something solid to thrust against, she tilts her hips towards it, nails digging into Bucky’s thigh. Her lips part for Bucky’s fingers, labia spreading until he’s flush against her swollen clit, rubbing against it without mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can. You’ve just never been with a man who could give them to you. I’m going to wring them out of you tonight whether you think it’s possible or not, whether you beg me to stop or not. How’s that sound?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Pepper breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want, then,” he says. “You want my mouth on your pussy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d do that?” Pepper asks, eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a flurry of activity. Bucky demands that Tony adjust the pillows on the bed and then makes him sit with his back to the headboard. All the while he holds Pepper like the precious thing she is, muttering filth in her ear that has her whole face turning red, huge hand cupping the entirety of her vulva. Finally, Bucky coaxes Pepper into the space between Tony’s legs so that she’ll sit flush against him. Her naked back, the curve of her ass against his aching cock has him gasping, head coming back to thud against the headboard. His hips jerk on instinct, a tiny aborted thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky reaches out with inhuman speed to grab a painful fistful of Tony’s hair. “Pathetic. Who said you could rub your cock against her?” he leans Pepper forward and puts a pillow between them until Tony’s cock presses against the cool fabric instead of his warm, silken wife. When she rests back against it, it provides only a moment of fresh pressure the likes of which he has no chance of truly enjoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help the expression on his face, the muted anger in his eyes when he looks at Bucky past the red-blond halo of Pepper’s hair as she leans back against his shoulder. Bucky returns the look with condescension, mouth curling up. He dips his metal fingers briefly inside Pepper (who groans loudly at the penetration) and then raises them to his mouth, wiping the wetness on his tongue before sucking his fingers clean in one of the lewdest acts Tony’s ever seen. Beneath the pillow, his cock twitches, remembering the heat and suction of Bucky’s mouth around his own finger. He flushes at the thought and Bucky’s grin only widens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wife tastes good,” Bucky says once his fingers are clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tony thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to help me make her feel good,” Bucky says. “I’ve got a very simple job for you, something not even you could fuck up.” He takes the time to adjust Pepper’s legs, hooking them onto the outside of Tony’s own and coaxing them wider until she is obscenely bared to the other man. Her chest rises and falls rapidly while she struggles to be patient. Reaching up, Bucky cups both of her breasts. They are modest, the perfect little palmfuls. “See these?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony barely manages to keep from rolling his eyes. He nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to play with them while I eat her. You can’t just shove your fingers or your cock into her and expect her to enjoy herself. She’s sensitive all over, especially here,” says Bucky, thumbs passing over each of her nipples. Pepper’s breath hitches, hips jerking. “Stimulate her multiple places and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>could make her wet. Watch me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky drags the flat pad of his thumb over one of her nipples, so, so gentle. He moves away to circle her areola, the skin puckering under his touch. When she’s whining, he nudges the tip of his thumb against one tender, aching peak. She shudders all over. He shows mercy, taking the bud between his thumb and forefinger to roll it. Even when her entire body trembles at the stimulation, Bucky’s fingers follow the heaving of her breasts to tease her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky, please,” Pepper breathes, knuckles white from the grip she has on the bedspread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looks up at Tony, meeting his eyes over Pepper’s shoulder. “Easy enough for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony swallows, nodding. He slips his hands around the thin curve of Pepper’s waist and brings them up to briefly cup her breasts the way Bucky had. The soft heft of them in his palms has his balls aching. She is perfect, he thinks, shuddering as his cock jerks where it’s pressed beneath his abdomen and the pillow. This is perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes naturally fall to where Bucky lays on the bed in between his wife’s legs. After his recent haircut (the one that had Tony affectionately calling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sergeant Barnes </span>
  </em>
  <span>for days afterward), Tony is forced to acknowledge how incredibly good looking the other man is. He has symmetry, all the right proportions. Beyond the phenotypes of his appearance, there is an aura about him: energy barely contained in his body and prepared to be let loose. A predator lying in wait or the static in the air before a thunderstorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t break eye contact, just lets one of his arms lay flat across Pepper’s pelvis to pin her to the bed. Then he lowers his head, tongue obscenely pink when he sticks it out to lick a stripe from her entrance to her clit. Pepper sucks in an ecstatic breath, her body shaking. She makes an unhappy, needy sound when Bucky’s mouth pulls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that task is too difficult, you’re welcome to go face the corner and leave all of your wife’s needs to me,” Bucky says, eyebrows low and threatening. Tony is pulled from his thoughts and remembers, yes, right, Bucky had given him a job to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of just cupping Pepper’s breasts, he lets his fingertips trace over them, dragging circles around the flushed pink of her areolas until the skin puckers, desperate for stimulation. He revisits in his mind the way Bucky had touched her and works to mimic it, letting the curious edge of one thumb tease at her nipple until her chest is heaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t praise Tony. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But there comes a look in his eye, a conceding look, one that admits that Tony is no longer fucking up. It’s the bare minimum of affirmation. But it lights up some dark space in Tony’s chest and fills him with heat, with drive, with the desperate overwhelming need to see that look again. To never give Bucky another reason to reprimand him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely his own desires are setting him up for disaster in this situation, but after all these years, Tony knows the unpredictable and untamed nature of desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that long, heated look that Bucky gives, he lowers his head again and laps at Pepper’s labia, the bare, flushed lips. He takes one side into his mouth and then the other, ignoring where her clit has grown flush and hard at the top of her sex. Sealing his mouth over her, his eyes fall shut for a moment giving an overt expression of gratification, as if Pepper’s cunt is the best thing he’s ever tasted. Tony wouldn’t blame him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking each of Pepper’s nipples between his thumb and forefingers, he begins applying pressure in a series of pinches-and-releases, working to keep the rhythm and intensity erratic in nature. Pepper’s mouth drops open, breathy effeminate sounds filling the room. Beneath her gasps are the slick sounds of Bucky licking at her cunt. Legs spread as wide as they are, he doesn’t need to spread her open to lap at her leaking entrance and collect the slick from her first orgasm. Her thighs shake, aching to shut and trap him there, but Tony works to keep them open so that Bucky is unhindered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits him: Tony is no longer just a passive audience to Bucky taking apart his wife. Tony is </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tony groans, cock jerking uselessly where it’s pinned to his abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes flash open and upward. With a single look, it’s as if he knows Tony’s thoughts, one side of that full, flushed mouth tugging upward in a shit-eating grin before Bucky finally lets his tongue drift up, up licking a firm pass over Pepper’s clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” she gasps, nails digging into Tony’s thighs. Perhaps she’s forgotten Tony is even there, forgotten than Tony is anything but a tool Bucky is using to drive her out of her mind. “Bucky, please, right there—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assassin gives a breathless laugh, warm breath fanning over Pepper’s sex. His mouth is wet and red and Tony has the sudden overwhelming urge to kiss it, to part those lips and lap between them sipping deeply from the other man’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t hafta beg,” Bucky says. “I’ll give you what you need. But surely you know that climbing slow can make the fall all the better. Why don’t you put those hands in my hair and ride my face, sweet thing? Maybe if your hands are busy you’ll find your patience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper’s pale fingers—one of them adorned with the ring that binds them as husband and wife—thread through the near-black strands of Bucky’s hair. She digs her heels into the bed so that her hips can arch up, smearing her needy cunt against the lower half of the other man’s face. A high whine pierces the air and Tony realizes that he has become distracted and pinched Pepper dangerously close to the point of pain. He withdraws and licks the pad of one thumb, letting the wet digit soothe her aching nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between her legs, Bucky’s tongue is held flat and firm while Pepper rubs her clit against it, the sound of her cries on an upward trend that has Tony aching to grind against the softness of the pillow between them. The throb in his balls is more painful than pleasurable at this point; he can’t remember ever being this turned on in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside me, please,” Pepper cries, knuckles white with a grip on Bucky’s hair that must surely be painful. “Please I need—inside me—anything—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky responds with efficiency, using one hand to brace himself against the bedspread while the other rubs at her entrance, deciding how much she can take. When two of his thick fingers slip into her in one slow, sure movement, all the sound cuts off as Pepper’s throat constricts. Tony nuzzles against the crown of her head, eyes glued to Bucky who is staring back with immeasurable smugness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulls back, tongue lapping at his wet lips for a moment before he says, “Your wife is about to cum for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he takes her clit into his mouth and sucks firmly. Pepper gives a cry that almost sounds pained, her back arching obscenely. In his palms, her nipples tighten into aching points that he torments as she shouts, her entire body spasming, legs struggling to clamp shut around Bucky though he shows her no mercy, mouth suckling, fingers creating obscene noises where they fuck in and out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her thighs relax and release him, Bucky still remains there between them. He uses broad swipes of his tongue to lap her clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was incredible,” Tony murmurs into her hair, pressing a kiss to the crown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>incredible,” Pepper laughs breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky kneels up, and at the sight of his cock standing hard and painfully flushed, Tony remembers that he’s not the only one who hasn’t cum yet. Bucky doesn’t seem concerned, letting one hand wrap around his erection to give it a few slow pulls that have Tony’s eyes nearly crossing imagining the relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever tasted yourself?” Bucky asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony knows better than to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” says Pepper. “I don’t think I have, actually. Maybe inadvertently, you know—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky reaches up, takes three fingers and wipes them through the wetness on his chin. He holds them out and Pepper falls silent, her mouth opening in the sweetest submission as he feeds her his fingers and her own cum. She closes her mouth and sucks, soft but thorough. Unlike when he was eating her out, now Bucky’s eyes (heavy-lidded and dark) are centered solely on Pepper. God, she deserves them. But god, Tony wants them too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about him, sweet thing?” Bucky asks her. “Does he deserve a reward?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper lifts a hand to wrap her fingers gently around his wrist and pull him from her mouth. She traces the wet fingertips. “Yes, I think so. But—there isn’t any left here. Should he get some from the source?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s heart pounds, his mouth already watering. Fuck, give him the chance to get his mouth between her legs, to thrust his tongue inside of her. He’s been aching for it since Bucky first spread her open for him to see. But it all rests in Bucky’s hands, and judging by the glint in the man’s eye and the dangerous smirk curling on his face, the last thing he’s going to do is let Tony perform oral sex on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he shocks Tony by saying: “From the source, it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>he shocks Tony by reaching out, tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair and pulling him forward and into a heated, brutal kiss. Surprise leaves Tony’s mouth open and perfect for plundering, and Bucky wastes no time seeking his tongue out to suck on it. Bucky’s lips are as soft as they look, the rasp of his facial hair intoxicating, the grounding grip of his hand in Tony’s hair feels like the only thing tethering him to this plane of reality. He’s so surprised that it takes him far too long to realize that the musky taste on Bucky’s tongue is Pepper. A groan breaks free from his chest and he becomes more than just a malleable mouth, he is an active participant, licking at Bucky’s teeth and the roof of his mouth and sucking at his bottom lip until the taste of his wife is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain blooms sharp across his scalp as Bucky tugs his head back. Tony can’t help the desperate sound he makes, muscles straining to close the growing gap between them so that he can kiss Bucky again and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get greedy,” Bucky rasps. Despite the coldness of his words, Tony can see that he isn’t entirely unaffected: his pupils are huge, the gray of his iris nothing but a pale corona around the edges. When Tony continues to pull against his grip, Bucky’s eyes narrow—but his grip loosens, almost as if he is curious to see what Tony will do. Tony isn’t sure what he’s going to do himself, not until he leans in and laps at the last lines of slick along Bucky’s cheek. He’s close enough that he hears the quiet exhalation the other man gives and can detect the hint of good humor in it. Then Bucky pats him on the head reminiscent of the way a man might pet a dog. “Save your strength. Your mouth is gonna come in handy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony makes a soft, questioning noise. He might not be capable of language anymore. It might have leaked out of his ears when Pepper came in his arms, or perhaps Bucky sucked it out during their kiss. He’s distracted from the thought by movement—Pepper, who is still leaning against him. He feels the briefest stirring of guilt—Jesus, he’d completely forgotten about her for a moment, his entire world having narrowed down to Bucky—but then he sees the flush of her face and the hand between her legs, already rubbing at tender, swollen flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that so hot?” she breathes, eyes flickering between them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>so hot?” Bucky asks, sitting back to take her all in. “Look at you. Working to get yourself ready for my cock? I’ll need you nice and wet and relaxed. Tell me how many fingers you take on a good night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three?” Pepper says, more of a question than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky tsks. He takes the hand that isn’t rubbing at her clit and holds it up, turning it this way and that. “Three of these skinny little fingers? I’ll definitely need to open you up. Lean forward for me. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>—go fetch me some lube.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change in Bucky’s tone is distinct, the soft charm he uses with Pepper melting away to brisk direction. When Pepper leans forward and Tony works his way out from between her and the headboard, he flushes all over at the sight of his own cock, leaking and dark, his balls drawn up tight as if a stiff breeze might set him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lube is in the nightstand, high quality stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky points to the center of the bed and stares at Tony expectantly. Unsure why he is laying down when Pepper is going to be the one getting fucked, he moves slowly, watching Bucky carefully for any signs of displeasure. Bucky reaches out and pokes and prods him into position until he’s laying supine on the bed with that goddamn pillow (wet spot down, purposefully if Bucky’s smirk says anything) resting on his lower abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he’s setting up puppets for a play, Bucky maneuvers Pepper until she is kneeling over Tony, her bare, swollen cunt above his face. Tony lets his teeth grind together to keep from leaning up to lap at her. Maybe if he’s lucky, she’ll drip on his face. Jesus, the humiliation at the thought makes him flush all over. He feels Pepper relax into the position, her back arching beautifully until she can rest with her head on the pillow, just short of his neglected cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky, who has left ample space at the head of the bed behind Pepper’s hips, moves into position and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s going to fuck her like this. He’s going to fuck her with Tony beneath them. He’s going to fuck her and make Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, force him to stare as every inch of another man’s cock is fed into his wife’s desperate sex, to watch while that cock makes her cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nearly cums at the realization. It’s only squeezing his eyes shut and taking a few deep, centering breaths that help unwind the tension in his lower gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something flicks him in the forehead. His eyes blink open and Bucky is staring down at him from between Pepper’s spread legs. “How the hell are you closing your eyes?” Bucky says. “You’ve got a woman like this with her pussy over your face and you’re not even appreciating it. Maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>go and stand in the corner—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tony whispers, eyes widening. He feels softer, his head fuzzier, the only reason why he reacts so openly and honestly. The words slip from his mouth unbidden and nearly foreign to all higher functions of his brain: “No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Bucky puts one large, warm hand on Tony’s chest where his heart pounds. “Calm down. You made a mistake. But you can fix it. I want your eyes open from here on out. Understood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tony breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you doing, sweet thing?” Bucky asks, lifting his hand to smooth it down Pepper’s flank, down her trim thigh. “I want you to be comfortable. Tell me if you aren’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m comfortable,” she promises. “Please, will you—?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky leans in and places a wet, open mouthed kiss against her cunt. Beneath them, Tony is privy to the flash of tongue as Bucky laps tenderly at her folds. He barely manages to keep from groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he slicks his fingers with the lube, Bucky eases two of them past her entrance. Above him, Pepper groans and shifts, back arching deeply as she tries to take more of him in even once he’s up to his final knuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that feel?” asks Bucky, his voice quiet and rough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Full.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man chuckles darkly. Reaching around, he uses the flat of two fingers to begin a slow, gentle rub of her clit. “You’re not used to taking a cock like mine. Don’t worry, I’ll do all the work. You just relax as best as you can and tell me if anything hurts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He works her open with tender care, spreading his fingers with every outward thrust. On the withdrawal, the digits are soaked. Tony finds himself nearly hypnotized by the rhythmic sight of Pepper’s labia parting again and again in anticipation of Bucky’s cock, lulled by the filthy praise that drips from Bucky’s mouth in a steady stream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cum,” Pepper sighs after a few long minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky takes his hand away from her clit, rubbing it against the small of her arched back when she makes an unhappy sound. “No you aren’t,” he says, withdrawing from her to place the tips of three fingers at her opening. With care, he eases them in. “The next time you cum, it will be around my cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God,” she cries. Above him, her body trembles like a leaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel tight as a virgin,” Bucky says. “Seeing your husband’s cock, I’d imagine that it’s nearly the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urgency is going to all of their heads. Pepper’s hips can’t still themselves, and Bucky himself is beginning to look ragged around the edges, nostrils flaring with every slow breath, spreading his fingers with greater urgency. Tony feels liable to beg on Pepper’s behalf at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Bucky slips his fingers free. Reaching down, he taps Tony’s lips until Tony grants him entrance and sucks the fingers clean, groaning at the taste. It’s all perfunctory to Bucky who is kneeling up, pulling his hand from Tony’s mouth, he wraps it around his cock and jerks it. Pepper can’t see, turned away as she is. But Tony can glance up and see the way Bucky’s eyes are shut, his full mouth parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After slicking his cock with lube and giving a deep, steadying breath, Bucky shifts forward to dock his head at the entrance of Pepper’s cunt. It looks obscene, how large he is compared to her. Hanging beneath his cock is his sac, heavy and full and flushed dark with how long he’s been aroused without relief. Surely if Tony’s own cock is any indication, Bucky must be in pain by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Pepper feels his cock against her, she gasps, thighs tensing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You won’t fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Bucky promises, his hands rubbing at her hips. Tony can’t help but reach up and place a hand against her side, offering what little comfort he can. “Your pussy was made for a cock like mine. Just relax; we’ll go slow, okay? You set the pace. There you go—perfect, god look at you. You look fucking incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true. Tony watches from beneath as Pepper works her hips back and forward, at first just fucking the very tip of Bucky’s cock before she can take more. The noises she makes are nearly feral and Tony can’t blame her. It is viscerally pornographic from his vantage point, the thick cock splitting her open, her body opening to accept him. His own cock aches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the hell Bucky is lasting, Tony has no clue. He can see the tips of Bucky’s fingers where they curl around Pepper’s hips, digging soft shadowed grooves into her skin while he stays still and lets Pepper work herself open. His voice grows rougher and rougher while Bucky gives her the filthiest praise, about how her pussy feels like silk around him, how pretty she’s going to look with his cum spilling out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper can’t take all of him. By the time she bottoms out (giving a throaty gasp as the head of his cock nudges against her cervix), there is still an inch or more that won’t fit inside of her. Tony resists the ridiculous urge to reach out and trace the skin of her pelvis to see if he can feel Bucky’s cock from the outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels like you’re trying to choke the life out of me,” Bucky grits out. “You want my cum that bad, sweet girl? Relax, relax.” Bucky’s hand shakes when he lets go of her hip and reaches around to rub gently at her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” she slurs, voice muffled by the pillow on Tony’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg me,” Bucky rasps. “I want your husband to hear you beg for another man’s cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamnit, Bucky, give it to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she cries. Tony’s chest feels tight as if he’s having a heart attack. At his age, perhaps he is, but there’s no chance he’s going to stop this now. His heart can wait. His cock can wait. Everything can wait except for Bucky and Pepper. “I, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>your cock—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I—I’ve never wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>this bad. Let me have it, please—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s cock jerks, spitting precum, flushing with arousal or humiliation or who the fuck knows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Both</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one smooth motion, Bucky gives them all what they want as he withdraws his cock and then sinks it back into her. The noise Pepper makes is like a gasp but longer, like Bucky’s cock is pressing all of the air out of her as it fills her up. She says something unintelligible, arms scrambling at the bedspread on either side of Tony’s hips as she grasps at anything for purchase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky starts a steady rhythm of strokes that borders on too slow, though every time Pepper makes a sound to goad him into more, he gives her several short, shallow thrusts that have her whining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soap bubble surrounds them. Outside of it, nothing else exists or matters. Inside, all that matters is the sight of Bucky’s cock as it pierces Pepper’s folds, the way it glistens with her wetness on the withdrawal, the wet slick sounds of a good, deep fuck. Tony suddenly feels distant from his own cock and the way it aches. All that matters is centered just above him, and he can’t keep himself from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angle is tricky. He has to turn his head to get his mouth in the right position to take Pepper’s clit between his lips without impeding the range of Bucky’s thrusts. It puts a crick in his neck. But it’s so fucking worth it for the high, punched out sound that she makes, hands moving away from the bedspread to grip at the flesh of Tony’s hips, nails digging into skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Tony feels an ache in him, something like hunger or thirst, something that signifies there’s a need that isn’t being met. When it comes to him, it feels as natural as breathing to move away from Pepper’s clit towards her entrance, to lap at it with his tongue and feel the slick, heavy flesh of Bucky’s cock as it pistons in and out of his wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bucky groans above them. “Focus on her. Suck on her pretty clit. Is he doin’ it right, sweet thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Pepper cries. “God, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m almost—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need to tell me,” Bucky laughs roughly. “You think I can’t feel your pussy clamping down around me? The tightest little vice I’ve ever fucked. I said the next time you came, it would be on my cock. You cum as many times as you’d like, and your husband is going to thank me for each and every one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper shrieks. Tony can feel by the way her clit hardens against his tongue that she’s cumming. Her body jerks so hard that it threatens to dislodge the both of them until Bucky wraps an arm around her waist and pins her in place, not so much thrusting as he is grinding his cock into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I—</span>
  <em>
    <span>god fucking damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bucky grits through his teeth, balls tight and threatening to burst. “Cum </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Pepper, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Milk my cock for what it’s worth, because I can’t wait any more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony increases the soft suction of his mouth, working his tongue over the sensitive pearl of flesh. Bracing himself with one elbow, he lifts his other hand and with extreme gentleness takes Bucky’s sac in his palm, running a thumb tenderly across each of his heavy balls. He sees and hears it all: the breath Bucky sucks in and releases in one long moan as he cums, the tearful cries of Pepper as her cunt spasms again, driven into another peak before she could even coast off of the previous orgasm. They both ride the waves, and Tony feels like helpless sea foam dragged along for the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more,” Pepper says after a long minute. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>—no more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more,” Bucky agrees, winded. With a groan, he withdraws his cock and yes, it’s the law of physics and Tony maybe should have predicted that with it would come heavy drips of cum—pearlescent seed from Bucky and musky slick of Pepper. And before Bucky can even demand it from him as the last act of humiliation and submission, Tony strains his muscles to lift himself up again and lap her cunt clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighs, reaches down and cups the side of Tony’s head, thumb passing with fondness over his temple when he rumbles: </span>
  <em>
    <span>good husband.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the taste of them on his tongue, Tony can only say: “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is dressing in the other room and Pepper has just disappeared through the bathroom door for her post-sex hygeine when Tony’s hand wraps around his cock. There is no foreplay, no hesitation, no nuance. He feels like a teenager again, thrusting into his fist just to feel that cord inside him snap. His calloused palm dances on the fine edge between pleasure and pain, the noises vulgar as he jerks himself off from all the precum he has leaked over the night’s course. His end approaches swiftly, and even though it will be in his own fist, it already feels like the sweetest orgasm he’s ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” a voice rasps from the corner. Tony gasps, head lifting from the bed so quickly that it swims. In the doorway to the bedroom is Bucky, jeans on but unbuttoned revealing a cock that is far too hard for how recently he’s cum. The other man reaches out and puts a heavy palm against the doorframe, as if to hold himself steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gapes, for once in his life at a loss for words. He knows what he should say, something akin to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do you mind, I could use a little privacy, buddy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But a part of him doesn’t want to. And the entire time his mind whirs through a dozen scenarios and their fallouts, his hand never stops stripping his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With slow purposeful steps, Bucky crosses the room until he is looming over the bed, eyes flickering between Tony’s face and his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out but his fingers stop midair and fall back to his side. It’s too much right now. Too much to touch Tony outside of a scene, to initiate a new scene. The confident, dominating veneer seems to have worn away, and this is the Bucky Tony is most familiar with. The one who always looks a little sad, a little angry, a little unsure. But Bucky is definitely, unequivocally hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m—” Tony gasps, unsure of where his sentence was leading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky seems to have an idea. Eyes glued to Tony’s blurring fist, he says, “Cum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tony does. It feels like it will never end, stripe after stripe of cum unloading onto his tensing abs. It’s been so long in coming that it hurts, that it feels like it’s being forced out of him in the best way, that he wishes it would end and never end all at once, balls hard and throbbing, all his muscles spasming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body is still wracked with post-orgasmic spasms when his eyes finally open, blinking free the mist that covers them. He looks over to see that Bucky has back away from the bed, tucked his own cock firmly away even if his palm rubs at it through the jeans. He jerks his hand away when he sees Tony looking, flushing as though he’s been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the assassin says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he slips from the room. Tony never hears the penthouse’s door open, but when he gets up to look—not to chase after Barnes, not to ask him to stay for a drink or the night or anything at all—the penthouse is empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>